Gone
by angellwings
Summary: "I haven't heard from her in a week," Skye said quietly as she sat down next to Trip. For JDPhoenix's birthday.


Gone

By angellwings

* * *

><p>"I haven't heard from her in a week," Skye said quietly as she sat down next to Trip.<p>

He looked down at his Chinese takeout and frowned. "We've gone that long without hearing from her before," he told her as he faked a smile. They'd done this a thousand times before. He and Skye had gotten used to covertly talking about Simmons in public areas. She left for a reason and she hadn't publically disclosed where she was going for the same reason.

But that wouldn't do for Skye. She demanded Simmons check in with them three times a week and had set up a secure connection to make that possible. After the last few months and the effects of Hydra's coming out party it was their responsibility to look after each other.

"The previous times we haven't heard from her she's given us fair warning," Skye reminded him. "She didn't say anything about being out of touch. I'm worried."

"She's with what's left of SHIELD Academy. How much trouble could she be in?" Trip asked as he shrugged to disguise the serious nature of their conversation.

"Hydra went after the Academy for a reason. They wanted something from them and, assuming they didn't get it during the first siege, they probably still want it. Simmons is one of SHIELD's top scientists. You don't think she'd be a target?" Skye asked as she stole his fork and took several bites of his fried rice.

They were much too good at pretending to be lighthearted, he decided. Skye was right and he was worried too. It didn't feel right to hide this from the rest of the room, but what choice did they have? What did they actually know? There was no reason to alert anyone until something concrete turned up. But other people in this room cared about Simmons too and they deserved a chance to help.

"Should we say something?" He asked as he pushed his take out container toward her.

"No, not yet," Skye told him. "I want a chance to trace the secure device I gave her. If I can find it then hopefully I'll find her. Can you keep everyone clear of me for a while?"

He nodded. "Count on it."

"I'll find you when I know something," She said before she took one more bite of his food and then left the room.

Which just left him to keep an eye out for anyone wanting to find Skye. He was planning on giving her at least an hour. Knowing Skye she probably didn't even need an hour, but he would get her one just in case. Besides, it was probably nothing. Simmons was most likely preoccupied with a project and forgot to check in. At least that's what he was telling himself. In the short time he'd worked with her she'd gotten under his skin. To be honest, he was most likely too attached to her for his own good. But hell, life wouldn't be worth much if you never let yourself become attached. To never become attached to anything means you're too afraid of someone else having the power. That you never want to be vulnerable.

Trip didn't mind being vulnerable. It meant you were alive. Not alive as in living. You could live with out really being alive. Being alive meant letting yourself experience joy and hurt, panic and calm, good and bad. It meant taking chances and letting them lead you to unfamiliar places.

Unfamiliar places like a tricked out plane with a formerly dead level 8 agent, a badass specialist that you once thought was a friend, a quirky tech genius, an ex-member of The Rising Tide, a frighteningly talented SHIELD operative, and a quirky scientist who doesn't realize how damned attractive she really is. Sure, some of the chances he'd taken hadn't paid off, but most of them led him exactly where he needed to be.

Allowing himself to be truly alive left him with very few regrets. There was only one regret he could think of right now. Only one that had bothered him for months. He shouldn't have let her go. No, actually, he should have gone _with her_. If he'd gone with her then he'd know she was safe because he'd be right there by her side. Protecting her.

Across the room he noticed Hunter glancing around at the people in the room. His eyes didn't seem to find who he was looking for and Trip grabbed his Chinese food and stood from the table.

Time to get to work.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half. It had been an hour and a half.<p>

Something was wrong. If it was truly nothing like he'd been telling himself then Skye would have come to him by now. He was done waiting. He knocked rhythmically on the door to the van Skye had adopted as her personal fortress and she slowly rolled down the window to talk to him.

"I found the device."

"And?"

"She didn't answer."

"How long have you been trying?"

"Ten minutes."

Trip rubbed a hand across his brow and closed his eyes. He fisted his hands and slammed one against the door. "Where is it?"

"Marblemount, Washington," Skye stated with a gulp.

"Where the hell is Marblemount, Washington?" Trip asked.

"Somewhere in the mountains along the Skagit River according to Google," Skye said with a huff. "What do we do?"

"We tell Coulson and we go after her," Trip told her. "We _don't_ tell Fitz or Hunter. Fitz doesn't need it and I don't trust Hunter."

"How do we go after her without raising suspicion?" Skye asked him.

"_You_ don't. I do," Trip said with a determined glare.

"Coulson's not gonna send just one man after her. What if—"

"Coulson can't afford to send more than one agent after her. He needs the ones he's got right here. If he sends you or May then Fitz and Hunter will suspect. I'm not as essential to the group or as important to Coulson as the two of you. He'll have to send me," Trip reasoned. "And, to be honest, I'm looking forward to it. I'm trained as a specialist, Skye, I'm used to working alone. It's what I do."

"It could be a trap, you know. It wouldn't be the first time Hydra's tried to ambush us," Skye said in a warning tone.

Trip nodded in response. "If I need backup then I'll call."

Skye sighed and then reluctantly nodded. "Okay, let's go tell Coulson."

Trip stepped back and opened the door for her. Skye stepped out with her laptop hugged close to her chest and led the way to Coulson's office. Telling Coulson was a formality. Trip would be assigned this mission. He would set out for Washington and he _would_ find Simmons. He was certain.

He was less certain about what state she would be in when he found her.

He should have gone with her. He should have protected her. Why didn't he do that? Why did he let her go alone? Why didn't he follow her?

Skye stopped suddenly as they reached the stairs that led to the office and turned to face him.

"When you find her, Trip," she said as if it were a given that Trip would find her.

"Yeah?" He asked when she didn't continue.

"Bring her home," Skye ordered.

He nodded but said nothing. Whether he brought Simmons back to the team or not he knew one thing for sure. He wouldn't be leaving her side ever again.


End file.
